Faster! Faster! Faster!
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: "I promise..I will save Luffy.." At least, that's what Chopper had promised.. Shippings: Slight ZoRo and NaLu. Rated T: For very light cursing, violence, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1: A disease unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

(On the Straw Hat's ship)

If Luffy hasn't said it twice, then he's said it thrice. He absolutely despised check-ups, even as to go as far as having a fiery passion of hatred for it.

"Luffy, can't you just open your mouth?" Chopper pleaded as he tried to maneuver a way to get a popsicle stick into Luffy's mouth.

Luffy simply shook his head 'no', and crossed him arms in a defiant way.

Chopper groaned. Luffy was even more stubborn than Zoro, and Zoro actually hid in a barrel just to not have to get a check-up; Apparently, he was too much of a man to get a check-up..

"Come on, Luffy! This isn't even the hard part!" Chopper urged, getting annoyed by his persistent captain.

Still, Luffy shook his head 'no'.

"It seems I have to do 'that'.." Chopper huffed and toddled over to get a full popsicle for Luffy. "Here, I'm sure you're hungry by now."

"Ice cream!" Luffy gasped and quickly devoured the popsicle.

Fortunately, he didn't see through Chopper's plan.

Chopper grabbed onto the popsicle stick that was still in Luffy's mouth, and pushed it down on Luffy's tongue. Luffy of course, pushed Chopper away, but Chopper did get that popsicle stick into his mouth. So, let's just say it was a good day for Chopper.

"I feel so violated.." Luffy quavered, shivering as he said so.

"Luffy, it's almost over! I only need to check your heart and we'll be done." Chopper explained, scaring Luffy's heart out of his chest. (Not literally.)

"You're going to take my heart out!?" Luffy asked, shocked by Chopper. "I had no idea you were so sadistic!"

"Luffy! I'm only going to listen to your heart beat!" Chopper exclaimed, offended by what Luffy said about him being sadistic.

"And you have to take my heart out to do that!? Why can't you just listen to it with your ears?" Luffy queried, confused.

_"Note to self: Knock out Luffy to do his check-ups from now on.." Chopper thought to himself as a comical sweat-drop befell his forehead._

Chopper quickly walked over to Luffy, and checked his heartbeat with his ears. He didn't feel like fighting with Luffy at the moment, and it was all ready dinner time, so Luffy was making it even harder on him.

"It sounds fine, you can go eat now." Chopper concluded and watched as Luffy dashed out of the room. "I guess I'll check everyone's DNA later.."

Chopper quickly placed the popsicle stick used on Luffy, inside one of his jars, and left his room.

* * *

(In the Straw Hat's kitchen)

As soon as Chopper entered the bright room, laughter ringed through his ears. The all ready bright room was even brighter due to the Straw Hats goofiness and happiness; Chopper smiled. His friends always seemed to be cheery even in the darkest times.

"Seconds!" Luffy demanded, obviously still hungry.

"Seconds!? That's your fourth plate!" Sanji exclaimed, seeing through Luffy's scheme. "You've been saying 'seconds' to trick me into giving you more food!?"

"No..." Luffy lied, doing the usual 'I'm lying face'.

"Idiot!" Sanji fumed, kicking Luffy upside the head in a fast motion.

"Ow!" Luffy whined as he rubbed the wound on his head. "Wait..do I get fifths or not?"

_PU! _Yet another kick from Sanji.

"What do YOU think?" Sanji asked, sarcasm dripping through his tone.

"Yes?" Luffy guessed, testing Sanji's limits.

"Just take it!" Sanji spouted, giving into Luffy's vivid, annoying nature by giving him a piece of his biscuit.

"Ah! Thanks, Sanji!" Luffy thanked and hastily chowed down on his biscuit.

It was crazy! Luffy could eat a five course dinner in like..five minutes! Maybe even three!

Though..oddly enough, there was only one person in the room that was eating faster than Luffy. Shocking, I know.

"Chopper! Slow down!" Nami practically begged after noticing the little racoo- I mean, reindeer eat faster than Luffy. "I know you're afraid of Luffy eating your food, but, that's going a little far.."

"Ah, sorry.." Chopper apologized after gulping down his last serving. "I'm just in a hurry to check everyone's DNA."

"Oh yeah! The DNA test to see if we're healthy or not..we took that today, right?" Nami asked, unsure.

"Yep, and I'm just anxious to see the results.." Chopper said quietly. "The results could be really good..or really horrible."

"Don't worry about that, you're a great doctor. If anything was wrong, you'd be able to tell." Nami comforted, making the reindeer smile proudly.

"Haha! Shut up, you jerk! That compliment doesn't make me happy in the slightest!" Chopper said, gushing in pride.

Nami chuckled lightly. Seeing the doctor at least a little happier was nice. I mean, he was the doctor after all. He was in charge of everyone's lives and health. They could die or live on because of him. It is a very tough job indeed.

"Well anyway, I gotta go check the results." Chopper started saying, ready to head off. "And Nami, before I go.."

"Yes?" Nami asked, still in an oddly happy mood.

"That butt cream you needed, I finally made one that works. So, I left it on your bed if you need it." Chopper whispered, though loudly enough for a curious Luffy to hear.

"Hahahahaha!" Luffy guffawed, unable to contain his laughs.

_POW! _Obviously, you guys saw it coming.

"Ow..." Luffy groaned as he rubbed his other wound, compliments of Nami.

"Say a word, and I'll rip your throat out and feed it to the sharks." Nami whispered, growling through her rough words.

"Okay." Luffy said, a nod to add to her assurance.

_"So calm..it's like he thinks I'm not going to do that.." Nami thought to herself, comically sweat-dropping._

"Uhh...I'm going to go now!" Chopper stammered, not wanting Nami's fury to strike him yet.

"Chopper!" Nami called, her voice angry.

Chopper's body tensed up, but he dare not look behind him. Instead, he dashed out of there like an afraid rabbit running from a crazed-up dog. And as Chopper ran for it, he could still hear those angry calls from Nami. Ohh yeah...he was so gonna get it later..

* * *

(In Chopper's room)

"Haa..." Chopper huffed, tired from the events of today.

He had all ready checked Nami's, Zoro's, Robin's, Usopp's and Franky's DNA, and they were all average. Even if they are average, it doesn't mean anything. Chopper yawned real quick, but knew he had to continue; There was no dawdling permitted in doctoring, no siree.

"Well, I guess I don't need to worry about Brooke." Chopper said, checking off Brooke from his DNA check list.

Next on the check list was Sanji. Of course, there was some worry about Sanji due to his smoking and who knows what else. But, oddly enough, he was perfectly fine. Chopper's mouth gaped as he put Sanji on the average chart. He expected possibly below average health, particularly heart or lung problems. What a lucky guy.

Right after Sanji was the hyper-active captain, Luffy. Chopper..actually didn't know what to expect from Luffy, but he was never sick before, so who knows? He analyzed the DNA carefully, looking for any sights of parasites or disease. He drew himself back from his analyzing and gasped.

"I..don't know what this is.." Chopper said, shocked as he glared at the thing before him.

* * *

(Somewhere in a bar)

It was dark and eerie that night in town. It seemed like everybody knew their place in the bar when "they" showed up. The first guy, who seemed to be the leader, Coocoo Ben, and his sidekick, they assumed, Ronny Edge.

Coocoo Ben seemed drunk, at least to the peers around him. There was whispers all round in the bar, gossiping about this strange man. But tonight..he seemed even stranger than before.

"Where's the guy at? We were supposed to meet here two hours ago." Coocoo stated, getting angry.

"Now now, captain, don't make a scene." Ronny said, trying to calm the angry man down.

"But this guy is taking forever! What would make him not show up?" Coocoo pondered aloud to his crew mate.

"Do you think he got arrested for carrying the..thing?" Ronny suggested, whispering ever so quietly.

"That's a possiblity.." Coocoo said, thinking more about this. "But, if that's so..wouldn't the Navy be spreading the news of this..thing?"

* * *

(Back in Chopper's room)

Chopper skimmed through all of his medical books, searching for the exact thing he was looking for. He looked and looked, unlucky in his rapid search for the thing. He couldn't identify this, it was like..a never before seen object.

He fell to the ground in failure. Not one single book had what he was looking for. He guessed that he would just have to figure this out himself.

"Man..maybe I should..no..not yet..." Chopper thought aloud to himself and began analyzing this new thing.

* * *

(Back to the bar)

"That's true, it would spread like wildfire." Ronny agreed, nodding slowly. "But..do you know anything about this thing?"

"Well..there are only two things I know about this thing." Coocoo started saying, ready to finish his important sentence. "One is, I want to destroy it before it's too late, and two, whoever gets plagued by this thing, only has a few days to live."

* * *

(Back to Chopper)

"What is this thing?! Come on, brain..come on..think!" Chopper begged himself, trying to figure this out with all of his brainpower.

* * *

A/N: What is this, 'thing', and will anyone figure it out? Does Luffy have that 'thing' those people in the bar were talking about? I don't know, I might be tricking you guys to be thinking that, but, keep guessing and I'll keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2: More Answers, Less Time

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

(In the Straw Hat's kitchen) (Morning)

It was oddly calm that day, and nobody was really sure why..

It was too peaceful for their taste, and they all stared at the captain, awaiting for an outburst.

"What?" Luffy asked, noticing the creepy, long stares.

"It's just..you're so quiet.." Nami replied, wondering if her captain was all right.

"Indeed, you haven't uttered a word this whole time you entered the kitchen." Brooke stated, also realizing the captain's odd behavior.

"I'm just...really..tired for some..reason.." Luffy said, yawning a little through his words.

There was also another tired crew mate, one whom was groggy from not sleeping a wink. He was so busy analyzing the thing, that he didn't get to sleep at all.

"Chopper, no offense..but..you look horrible." Usopp pointed out, earning a hit from Nami to the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Be more sensitive, Usopp! He probably had barely any sleep analyzing our DNA!" Nami exclaimed, angry.

"Hey.." Chopper said groggily, still very tired. "I noticed we aren't moving anymore, are we docked at a town?"

"Yeah! I begged for Nami to stop because they have a lot of salvage and parts for sale here." Franky answered, getting more hyped up about the town.

"That's nice... Hey, I'm not very hungry, so I'm going to go the town." Chopper stated and began to march out, but was hastily stopped by Robin.

"Doctor-chan, are you okay? You usually want to go book shopping with me when we stop somewhere." Robin asked, worried about her little bookworm buddy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chopper assured, but the assurance broke when Chopper banged into the wall, face-first.

"Zoro, why don't you go with Chopper to the town?" Robin suggested, still eating her breakfast.

"Why can't you?" Zoro questioned, not wanting to walk around.

"I'm still eating.." Robin replied, taking a big bite to prove it.

"Hahh.." Zoro inwardly sighed.

"Please.." Robin pleaded, leaning closer to him. "Swordsman-san.."

"I-I..uhh...umm...whatever!" Zoro stammered and quickly left the kitchen, carrying the doctor in his arms.

"Nice one." Nami complimented with a wink.

"Fufu, I suppose." Robin said, chuckling a little.

* * *

(In the town, Tukiba)

As soon as Zoro and Chopper got into town, Zoro placed the doctor on the ground, right in front of the bookstore.

"I'm guessing this is where you wanted to go to." Zoro guessed, shrugging a bit as he looked at Chopper to make sure.

"Yep, this is it." Chopper affirmed and began to enter the store. "You can go to the bar if you want to, Zoro."

"Ah! I can?" Zoro queried, wanting to be sure.

After all, Chopper was excessively groggy and tired, and most likely, he was prone to pass out at any second.

"Yeah, just don't be too long." Chopper interjected and then went inside the store.

"Yes!" Zoro whispered loudly. He was as happy as a cow who didn't get the kill date.

Zoro then walked to the nearest bar, which seemed to be..very empty.. Even so, Zoro went inside. I mean, the less people, the more beer for him. Though...he did notice something strange.. The people were shaking, shivering and running away, like they were afraid of the bar.

_"Is there trouble?" Zoro pondered as he walked around the bar. "It seems peaceful though.."_

"H-hello there,..umm...d-do you need something?" The bartender asked, stuttering slightly.

"Yeah..is there..something wrong here?" Zoro questioned, looking around the bar skeptically.

"..Well..erm..n-not really..." The bartender answered truthfully. "It's just that..those people over there."

As the bartender pointed secretly at the two pirates, Zoro looked back, seeing the pirates he pointed at.

"Those people are p-pirates..and..they haven't done a single thing." The bartender said, fear dripping through his voice.

"And that's a bad thing?" Zoro queried, confused..

"No, no! It's just that they're pirates, who are extremely wanted, and they haven't caused a ruckus or anything. And..they come here everyday and talk to each other about some..'thing'. Nobody knows what they are talking about, but all of my customers are too afraid to come into the bar." The bartender explained.

"Ah, I understand.." Zoro said and then got up to see the pirates. "Hello, may I talk to you guys?"

"EYEEEEEEHHH! DON'T CONFRONT THEM!" The bartender warned, afraid for the man's safety.

* * *

(In the bookstore)

Books practically flooded the room. There was at least a hundred shelves full of books.

"Excuse me." Chopper interrupted the librarian politely.

"Mmm..yes?" Joy asked, looking up at the hairy man. (Joy was the name on her name tag)

To be safe, Chopper had to turn into Heavy Point, and look at least a little bit like a human.

"Do you know where I could find some medical and disease books?" Chopper simply asked.

"Over to the very left, there's a big bookshelf full of red-covered books. They are ALL medical, disease, and parasitic books." Joy replied, getting a look of relief from Chopper.

"Thank you." Chopper said with a quick bow and hurriedly went to look at the books.

The search for the thing, begins.

* * *

(Back to the bar)

"Is this a joke!? You want to sit with US!?" The bigger man yelled, whom was Coocoo. (Not literally 'coocoo', I mean the name, 'Coocoo'.)

Zoro simply nodded, earning a decisive glare from the man.

"Well, of course! Sit next to me!" Coocoo insisted, laughing a bit. "Oi! Bartender, give us another round of beer, but for three!"

"O-on it!" The bartender stuttered, confused by what just happened.

"Now, now, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Coocoo asked, finishing up the last of his beer from the round before.

"What's your goal?" Zoro queried, getting right to the point.

"Goal?" Coocoo asked, cocking his head in confusion. "Uhh, what do you mean exactly?"

"You keep coming here everyday, or so I hear..and you keep talking about some, 'thing', what is this about?" Zoro asked again, more explanatory this time.

"Look man, this 'thing' we're talking about.." Ronny started saying, unsure of whether to tell or not. "It's a parasite which can cause near-death diseases, or even worse, death, period!"

"W-woah! Back up a second, I don't-." Zoro tried to say, but got interrupted by Coocoo Ben.

"It's simple, really, this man got a piece of the parasite from someone who had the disease, and we were supposed to buy it from him. But..he didn't show up..." Coocoo confessed, groaning in anger afterwards.

"What's so important about this parasite? Why would you want it?" Zoro queried, not understanding the point.

I mean, if they weren't careful, they could be infected too!

"There's a woman who wants to research it, that way, when she sees it and starts to analyze it, she could find a cure for anyone who has the disease." Coocoo finished, not wanting to explain anymore.

"If that's so...ah..I think I understand now." Zoro concluded, smirking slyly. "One of you, or maybe even both of you, have the disease, so you're helping her with the cure to help yourselves."

The two drew back, shocked by this man's conclusion.

"Mm..something like that.." Coocoo admitted, slightly humming his words.

"Ah! I gotta go...good-luck with..whatever?" Zoro said, quickly exiting the bar.

"That was close, Coocoo. He almost figured it out.." Ronny whispered, worry spreading through his voice.

"Indeed..but it's not like it's that great of a secret anyway.." Coocoo slightly agreed and drank up Zoro's beer.

* * *

(Back in the bookstore)

Chopper slumped down on the ground, huffing deeply in disappointment. He couldn't find a single page about the parasite, and he looked through all the books, word for word.

"I guess I have no choice.." Chopper started saying as he prepared to leave. "I didn't want to involve her and the crew, but it seems that I have to."

Chopper placed the books back, and left the store, hoping that Zoro was actually there waiting for him. But of course, that was too much hope and faith in Zoro.

(Now outside the bookstore)

"Hahh..he must of had a hangover.." Chopper predicted, lightly sighing as he walked slowly to the bar.

Oddly, he didn't have to search for that drunken fool. In fact, he was right in front of him.

"Ah, hey." Zoro greeted slowly, as if he was thinking about something.

"Hmm..you seem sober." Chopper pointed out, analyzing Zoro's body language.

"Yeah..I didn't really..drink anything." Zoro stated, still lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Chopper questioned, noticing the ignorant behavior.

"Oh, nothing really..." Zoro answered and decided to just stop thinking about what had happened. _"I wonder if the person they're talking about is.."_

As Zoro pondered, he glanced at the reindeer's face. There was a possibility..but it would be too weird and convenient..

_"Maybe.." Zoro finished thinking, as his thoughts had to stop when Chopper called his name._

"Zoro, we're here." Chopper exclaimed once again.

"Oh, sorry..I didn't hear you the first time." Zoro apologized.

"It's fine..come on, let's go." Chopper rushed, trying to make the swordsman hurry.

They began climbing up their ship, and the two were both thinking hard about the same thing..

_"Kureha.." They both thought in sync as they stepped on the deck of their ship._

Chopper toddled over to the middle of the ship, and screamed for everybody to come. Scared and curious, the whole crew dashed to check on their doctor friend.

"Chopper! Are you all right?" Nami questioned, worried.

"I'm absolutely fine..but..I have request to make, as well as an announcement." Chopper replied with assurance.

"A request? To who?" Nami asked, cocking her left eyebrow.

"Everyone in the crew..especially to you, Nami." Chopper started explaining, his legs shaking in anxiety. "I-I need to g-go to Drum Island, my home Island."

"Why do you need to go so suddenly?" Nami queried, a little shocked.

"Luffy has a disease that I know nothing about, and I need help from Doctorine." Chopper said bluntly, making all the crew members fall instantly to the ground in a comical fashion.

* * *

Yes, I shall continue writing! I hope you're enjoying the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3: Tragedy

Warning: Some parts of this story may give you major feels.

BTW: Italics mean thoughts or flashback moments. And when in flashback moments, I'll state clearly that they are thinking something.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

(Back to the shocking scene in the Straw Hat ship)

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!?" Nami asked, glaring at the scared reindeer.

"I didn't want to worry everyone..." Chopper replied, trying not to make eye contact with the scary navigator. "But..it's very important that I go to Drum Island."

"You mean..to see Kureha?" Nami queried to make sure.

"Yep. Doctorine knows more about this kind of stuff..so, I'm hoping she'll figure out what this disease is." Chopper answered firmly, hoping Nami would oblige in changing their course.

"Hahh..all right.." Nami accepted and ordered everyone to take their places and dock out.

As Zoro pulled out the anchor, he thought of what Chopper said. Could it be that what Chopper said, and what those guys at the bar said, be similar?

"Wait..I have a disease..?" Luffy asked, slightly gasping afterwards. "Is that a type of food..?"

"Luffy-." Nami tried to explain, but got cut off by Chopper.

"It's best that he doesn't know.." Chopper whispered, getting a nod in agreement from Nami.

* * *

(Somewhere in the sea)

"Do you think the doctor got the picture yet?" Coocoo asked while ordering people around to fasten the ship.

"I have no idea..all we can do is hope." Ronny mumbled the word, "hope", as if he knew there was no hope.

"Just our luck..the only doctor in the world who can figure out diseases like these, gets horribly ill." Coocoo sighed inwardly.

"Don't worry, Coocoo, the pain will be over soon. I know it." Ronny assured, comforting his sulking captain.

"Yeah.." Coocoo mumbled as he stared at a family picture. _"Don't worry..I'll keep my promise no matter what happens, so please..keep going."  
_

* * *

(Back to the Straw Hats)

"Are we almost there!?" Chopper asked hurriedly.

"Chopper..it's only been ten minutes, calm down." Nami comforted, and gave him a firm look. "Though, you shouldn't be worried about this right now.. What's important RIGHT now, is Luffy."

"You're right, I got to check to make sure everything is okay." Chopper remembered and rushed to Luffy with a brick in his hooves.

"Chopper, what are you-?" Luffy tried to ask, but got cut off by a brick to the face.

"Mission complete!" Chopper shouted and began to drag him to his room.

"Chopper!" Nami screeched, looking at Luffy and Chopper back and forth.

"What?" Chopper asked nonchalantly, as if nothing happened.

"Why did you just knock Luffy out with a brick..to the face!?" Nami questioned angrily, a few veins appearing bluntly on her forehead.

"I-." Chopper tried to explain, but got cut off by a brick to the groin.

Apparently, Luffy's rubbery exterior made the brick bounce back...

"What..do I do?" Nami asked, comically sweat-dropping as she looked at the suffering reindeer clutch onto his privates.

"Punch his arm, it will make him forget the pain in his groin." Zoro replied, getting a look of agreement from Nami.

"W-WAIIIIT!" Chopper pleaded, frantically waving his left arm while his right hand still rested on his groin.

* * *

(In the sea, on a ship)

"ROOOOONNYYY~!" Cooco called, impatiently waiting for his friend.

Ronny groaned silently to himself and stood up. He had to check what was up; After all, it could of been a message back from the doctor.

"Yes?" Ronny questioned, sitting in a meditative position.

"It's a reply from the doctor, the doctor has found out an antidote for the disease and is making it as we speak!" Coocoo answered, extremely excited.

"That's great, but...I thought the doctor was sick." Ronny pointed out, his face showing concern.

"..That's the thing.." Coocoo started saying, his eyes serious, yet sorrowful. "We have to hurry.."

* * *

(Little ways to Drum Island)

"Chopper~! Drum Island is just up ahead!" Nami shouted, giving him a loud notice.

"'Kay!" Chopper yelled back quickly and went back to caring for Luffy.

Chopper had all ready checked his brain waves, DNA (once again) and his skin cells. Now, all he had to do was check his heart. He swooped up his trusty stethoscope in a swift motion and put it against Luffy's chest where his heart was located. After a while, Chopper bit his lip, knowing something was wrong. Luffy's heart would only beat every once in a while, and sometimes it would beat a lot in a row, and then suddenly stop.

Jeez. It is a good thing that Chopper knows Doctorine. She could help him with any medical problem, no matter how difficult and mind boggling.

"Hah..that reminds of a story.." Chopper reminisced, smiling to himself.

_*~Flashback~*_

_Chopper was still being trained by Doctorine in the medical field and being Chopper, he studied harder then ever._

_"Chopper, your eyes are burning red! You need to sleep!" Doctorine pointed out, gaping at Chopper's bulging, red eyes._

_"Ahh! But I still have so much to learn!" Chopper protested and quickly went to reach for another book._

_As soon as he grabbed the book, Doctorine slapped it out from his hooves, and let it fall fall to the ground. Though, it wasn't a book..in fact, it was a notebook._

_"What's in the notebook?" Chopper asked curiously as his eyes fixed onto it contently._

_"Ahh, it's just my medical research. You wouldn't understand that stuff at your level." Doctorine answered and picked up the notebook with pride. "Hahh, I practically filled this notebook to the brim with all of my findings.."_

_"Do you think I could read your notebook one day?" Chopper asked, hoping for a 'yes'._

_"Sure...when I'm dead! Hahahahaha~!" Doctorine said, loudly guffawing at her joke. "But Chopper, seriously, this book is really important to me.."_

_"I see.." Chopper huffed in disappointment._

_"But, I promise, in time, you will see what's inside this book." Doctorine assured, making the reindeer smile joyfully._

_"Yes~!" Chopper shouted happily and began doing a funny little dance._

_"Oi, oi! Get some sleep all ready!" Doctorine demanded, giving him a quick kick to the head._

_"Y-yes ma'am!"_

_*~End of Flashback~*_

"Hmm.." Chopper hummed happily as he thought of his teacher.

Doctorine was like a mother to him, a mother whom didn't beat you up for being a human! Chopper then began daydreaming about Doctorine, wondering if she would make that pot roast soup for him; The one that DIDN'T have venison in it. Yes, she did that before, and Chopper threw up for hours. That Doctorine...she was always a bundle of crazy, kick-butt kindness. Well...when she wanted to be.

"I bet she'll be so happy to see me~!" Chopper said, smiling like a fool afterwards.

"CHOOOPPERRRR!" The navigator called as loudly as possible. "We're at Drum Island!"

"All right, I'll be right there!" Chopper yelled back and looked at his backpack. _"I wonder if she'll like to see my research.. Ah! And maybe we'll exchange notebooks! Yes! I might just be able to see her notebook!"_

And just like that, he swooped up his backpack and Luffy, and exited his room.

* * *

(Back to Coocoo and Ronny, almost to the island)

"Ah! I'm starting to see the Island!" Coocoo exclaimed, grasping Ronny's attention.

"Will we make it in time?" Ronny questioned, worried as he looked at the doctor's message once again.

"I hope so.." Coocoo replied softly and looked ahead to see the cold-like island.

* * *

(On Drum Island) (With the Straw Hats)

Chopper scurried off the ship in a quick fashion. He was running pretty quickly considering the fact that he was carrying Luffy AND his backpack full of who knows what.

"Come on, guys! We have to hurry!" Chopper shouted, rushing his crew mates.

"We're coming!" Robin shouted back as the rest of the crew followed behind her.

"Okay..does everyone have coats on?" Nami asked, looking at everyone to make sure.

She sighed inwardly as she saw Zoro with his usual warm attire. Though, inside, she knew that this was bound to happen.

"Here." Nami offered, pushing a coat to Zoro's chest.

"I don't need it." Zoro assured, trying to act all tough.

"You're not going to be saying that when you're walking up the hill wondering why you didn't put on a coat!" Nami argued and once again, pushed the coat to his chest.

"Fine." Zoro accepted, deciding not to argue.

"Okay..now.." Nami said slowly as she laid a coat on top of Luffy. "When he wakes up, he can put the coat on."

Okay..can we go now?" Chopper asked impatiently, constantly eyeing where Doctorine lived.

"Yes, we're all ready." Nami answered and began to walk towards the steep hill where Kureha lived.

Chopper huffed in relief. He finally got here, and now, he was going to see Doctorine! He practically skipped as he thought about seeing her again. Though, he was hoping that she was going to be in a good mood and sober. But..you can't really get both.

The hooves on his feet made crushing noises as he zoomed through the snow. It wasn't chilly to him, so he was full of energy. His eyes fixed onto the people in the town, and expected a warm greeting or a wave at least. But, the only the thing they did was look away and sob silently. Was everyone okay? He kept running through the town, and as usual, saw crying and or grieving people. He finally stopped and looked back at his crew mates. They apparently noticed as well.

"What's going on with everybody?" Chopper asked as he looked around.

"I'm not sure..should we ask?" Robin questioned unsurely as she pondered about it.

"This is weird..they all have sad faces when Chopper looks at them. It's like..you're taboo." Nami said, giving a reference.

"We don't need to think about the problem. Let's just ask one of the townspeople here about what's going on." Sanji suggested and got a nod of agreement from everyone.

Sanji then walked up to the nearest person, and simply asked,

"What's going on?"

"I don't understand what you mean." The man said, slightly scared.

"Why is everyone acting so weird? You're all avoiding Chopper and looking away from him. Don't you remember him?" Sanji questioned in a frustrated tone.

The man was silent. He didn't know how to reply, or if he should even reply. But..he was bound to know at some point. The man whispered slowly and quietly to Sanji. The horrible explanation made Sanji froze.

The man then walked away from Sanji and went about to his business. Sanji still stood there, trying to collect what had just been said.

"Sanji!? Are you okay?" Chopper asked, worried about his friend who has been standing there for at least five minutes doing nothing.

Sanji still was silent. He didn't want to say anything, for the worry of his voice cracking under the pain.

"Oi, Sanji! Stop standing there like a moron!" Zoro fumed, obviously angry.

Sanji finally moved, but slowly. His face wasn't visable at the moment, for his head was tilted too far down. Everyone stared at him, wondering what the heck he was doing. He started to stop his footing as he neared to Chopper and he, in a shaky manner, grabbed onto the reindeer's shoulders and revealed his sorrowed face.

His face was full of tears and agony for his friend. He was trying so hard to speak, but it felt like his throat was closing up.

"Sanji, what's wrong!?" Chopper queried, unsure of what exactly was going on.

* * *

(Back to Coocoo and Ronny, about to dock on the island)

"Coocoo, sir!" Ronny called, his face showing pain.

"Hmm..what is it?" Coocoo asked, trying to focus on docking on the island.

"The doctor..has died." Ronny answered, his voice soft and sorrowful.

* * *

(Back to Chopper and Sanji)

Finally, Sanji spoke. Though his voice was shaky and forced, Chopper still heard the words that came from Sanji's mouth. Yes..the words were crystal clear, but the words were also stinging. The words that he never wanted to even imagine..he had just heard those three words.

"K-Kureha...is dead..."

* * *

More chapters to come, please be patient.

PLEASE READ:

If you didn't notice, I typed Kureha and Doctorine. They are the same person, but when Chopper is the person talking or being represented, I type Doctorine. And when it's someone else, I type Kureha. Because, Chopper always calls her Doctorine.

Example: "Blah blah blah, blah blah.." Chopper said as he talked to Doctorine.

"Blah blah, blahhh blah." Nami murmured as she stared engagingly at Kureha.

It changes when it's NOT or IS Chopper. So basically.. Chopper - Doctorine, Anyone else- Kureha. I just wanted to put this up just in case you didn't understand why I was doing that. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Dead?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

(Back to the tragic scene with Sanji and Chopper)

"No...you're lying.." Chopper sobbed, trying to keep his composure.

"Chopper-." Sanji tried to say, but got cut off by Chopper.

"NO! I don't believe you!" Chopper screamed and ran off to see for himself.

"Chopper! Please! If you see Kureha, your pain will only worsen!" Sanji argued, trying to keep Chopper from making a huge mistake.

Chopper pretended not to hear Sanji's pleas and continued running up the hill at high speed. He still heard the cries of his friends, trying to persuade him to not find Kureha. Though, Chopper knew inside his heart, that she was dead. But, he wanted to see for himself, and if it was true, he would die happily after seeing her face.

"Guys, this is bad! If Chopper sees Kureha, his heart won't be able to take it! He might do something completely crazy!" Nami shouted, frantically pacing around in a circle.

"Oh no.." Robin gaped, seeing Chopper all ready in the middle. "He's all ready halfway there!"

"WHAT!?" Nami yelled in inquiry, and looked up to see the horrible truth.

"Dang it! We gotta go!" Sanji stated and ran as fast as he could to the top before it would be too late.

Suddenly, from the chaos and frantic running about, a certain boy's eyes began to open.

* * *

(At the very middle of the hill)

Chopper's breathing became more and more heavy each time he galloped, though his thoughts seemed to mask his tired body and dehydrated throat. Dcotorine, she just can't be dead...it's just not possible. Chopper galloped harder, trying to get to his beloved Doctorine. The woman whom saved him from heartache..

_*~Flashback~*_

"Chopper..it's okay." Kureha assured as she comforted the depressed reindeer.

_"I..I miss D-Doctor so much..." Chopper sobbed, his voice shaky and strained from the pain of losing his friend. "Why...why won't you let me die?"_

_"Doctor..wouldn't want you to do it.." Kureha answered, hugging the reindeer tightly._

_"Like you care.." Chopper said, crying more into her sleeve._

_SMACK! Chopper's mouth gaped at Doctorine after being harshly slapped. He looked at her eyes, the eyes that were always plain and blank, were filled with tears. Kureha looked down at the ground, ashamed that she wept right in front of Chopper._

_"You know.." Kureha started saying, her voice quiet. "When someone you love, dies, it's like getting a knife plunged into your heart.."_

_Chopper nodded slowly as tears began falling down his furry cheeks. Kureha was also in pain.._

_"But..just because that person is dead, doesn't mean they're not here." Kureha added, wiping away Chopper's tears._

_"I don't understand." Chopper said, confused._

_"You see that chair over there?" Kureha asked, having a certain glint in her eye._

_"Yeah.." Chopper nodded in reply, and saw Kureha lightly smile._

_"You know, the person who loved you, always watches you from afar. They watch you through the hard times and the good times, and right now, Doctor is watching you. He might even be watching you from that chair." Kureha explained and suddenly felt Chopper leave her arms._

_Chopper toddled over to that exact chair, and sat on it._

_"So..sitting here is like sitting on Doctor's lap..." Chopper said softly, tears falling down his cheeks once again. "He was always so warm.."_

_Kureha walked over there and hugged Chopper tightly, letting him stay there on the chair. There were no more words after that, except for the silent sound of tears dropping on the floor and chair. Chopper in turn, hugged her as well, clinging onto her hair. The last word he could hear were muttered words from Doctorine, most likely they words to herself, but, he still heard those words.._

_"I will also be by your side..forever.."_

_*~End of flashback~*_

"Doctorine.." Chopper whispered as soon as he got to the very top of the hill. "I'm here, Doctorine.."

* * *

(Back to the Straw Hat crew)

The Straw Hats were still far behind from Chopper, and Robin, who was checking to see how far Chopper was, gasped deeply. Nami was the first to turn her head to see Robin.

"Robin, what's wrong!?" Nami asked, hearing the exasperated gasp emit from Robin.

"Chopper is all ready there!" Robin replied, her fast running escalating to a whole new level. "He won't be able to handle it!"

Suddenly, just as if the Lord himself was reading their minds, a certain someone woke up.

"Nn.." Luffy groaned, finally awake.

"It's about time!" Nami spouted, giving Luffy an angry glare.

"Ehhh..? What's going on?" Luffy asked, totally out of it, even though he was awake.

"Hahh...okay, I'll explain it to you in short..." Nami replied, and took in another breath. "You see.."

* * *

(In Kureha's castle)

Chopper entered the castle, now turning into his normal, tiny self. He arched his head around, looking for Kureha. Though..Chopper should know by now..

"No noise at all..Doctorine, please..still be alive.." Chopper silently sobbed and walked further into the castle.

He suddenly stopped his footing. The next place Chopper went into, Kureha's research room, Doctorine..she's sitting right there, right in her desk.

"Chopper, it's so nice to see you." Kureha said softly. her arms outstretching to hug him. "Come, it's been such a long time since I've seen you.."

"D-Doctoriine~! I knew you couldn't be dead!" Chopper blubbered as he hugged his teacher tightly.

* * *

(Back to the Straw Hats) (Almost to the top of the mountain)

Luffy was dead silent. The news of Kureha's death hit him like a really, really heavy brick. His fists clenched, and he held back tears as he looked up at the mountain.

"I see..it seems that I have to save Chopper." Luffy said, his arms attaching themselves on the nearest trees. "Wish me luck!"

With just one look at Luffy, you could tell what he was doing. Nami smiled in relief when she saw Luffy slingshot himself into the air, and she screamed out loudly enough for him to hear.

"GOOD LUCK!"

* * *

(Back to Chopper) (In Kureha's castle)

"Doctorine, Doctorine! Once more! Please!" Chopper begged, tugging her pant leg firmly as he pushed a book to her face.

Doctorine sighed as she looked at the large book. Chopper, for some reason, wanted her to another book, and she couldn't resist such an endearing face.

"All right." Doctorine huffed and picked up the book, along with Chopper. "A long, long-."

"Wait, that part is boring.." Chopper interrupted and skipped most of the book until he got to a certain page. "Read this part..you would always read this one part to me when I was sad.."

Doctorine smiled warmly. Chopper remembered those days..

"I will always be by your side, even in death.." Doctorine read, hearing a heavy sob from Chopper. "Chopper, what's wrong?"

"You're not really alive, are you?" Chopper asked, sniffling.

Doctorine arched back, her face instantly changed at that statement. She would just have to try..

"..Chopper..I don't understand.." Doctorine assured, trying to seem honest.

"You told me that when someone dies, they'll always be there, watching you to make sure you're okay.." Chopper proclaimed, getting a grim look from Doctorine.

"How did you find out?" Doctorine queried, thinking before that her disguise was clever. "That I was an angel..?"

"Because...you're in the same chair that you said where Doctor was watching me at.." Chopper answered, his voice cold and shaky.

"Chopper, please, understand-." Doctorine begged, but cut herself off as soon as she saw the little reindeer jump off her lap.

"It's fine, Doctorine. I understand." Chopper assured, his mouth curving into a fake smile. "I knew that it was too happy for me..this just had to happen, when I was just starting to get happy again.."

"Chopper..don't be sad.." Doctorine pleaded softly, her mouth shaking anxiously.

"I'm not sad.." Chopper claimed, getting a relieved look from Doctorine. "I know you're dead, Doctorine..and I know that you'll always be with me.."

"Yes, I will! I will always be watching you, watching to make sure you're okay!" Doctorine cried, her heart stinging in pain.

"Same to you, Doctorine.." Chopper said, smiling through sorrow as he grabbed a sharp knife.

"What..what do you mean by that?" Doctorine asked, her eyes fixed onto the knife.

"I've decided.." Chopper started answering, seeing Doctorine's gaze on his knife. "My life..isn't worth living anymore.."

* * *

(To Luffy!) (Just now entering Kureha's castle)

Luffy punched the doors down in a hurry, rushing to find his grieving friend. Luffy knew how it felt to lose someone, someone who meant the world to you, and he knew that Chopper must be in the worst pain right now. The anger and worry that built up in Luffy, zapped out like a laser, his speed was ten times faster than before! He had to find Chopper!

Suddenly, his ears heard a perculiar noise. It was Chopper, crying and spouting out some words that Luffy couldn't seem to hear well enough. Luffy shrugged real quick and then ran to the room where the noise emitted from, and man..what a sight. Chopper was holding a knife up in the air, claiming to kill himself, but before that, he said a short speech. Luffy furrowed his eyebrows worriedly and he dashed to stop his friend from doing a terrible mistake. Sadly, he didn't make it in time..

But, he did have the chance to hear the last words before he..

"Even though you can't hear me, guys, I love you all. And I'm sorry, Luffy..I..I couldn't find a cure after all.."

_SWOOSH! _Blood painted the floor, covering it in a dark red. And anyone nearby, could hear the shrill cry of the poor reindeer. His pain, was their pain..

* * *

Chopper! Nooo~! Why you die!? Or did you die? O_O Find out later in the next chapter!

More chapters to come, sorry for slow update. ;P


	5. Chapter 5: The Cure?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

(Just now entering Kureha's castle)

The Straw Hat crew huffed and puffed deeply after they finally got to their goal. Kureha's castle. Though..it was so quiet, much too quiet for Luffy to be here. They saw him go in here..so..what was going on?

"Let's split up and look for them." Nami proposed, getting nods from her crew mates in agreement.

Everyone was going to go in a one-person group, but knowing Zoro, someone had to accompany him. Suddenly, Zoro was stopped by very weak hands.

"Zoro! You're coming with me." Nami demanded, no, more like, ordered.

Zoro cocked his left eyebrow, not particularly wanting to split up into a group with Nami. Especially Nami. She was bossy, hit him a lot, and of course, if there was decision where he would die, and there was money, she would definitely pick the money!

"Uhh..." Zoro noised, trying to think of an excuse to get out of going with her.

"Zoro! You always get lost, you can't be trusted to be alone." Nami exclaimed, seeing a very angry glare pop from Zoro's face.

"Oi! I'm not a child, I can take care of myself!" Zoro protested, but easily got taken over by Nami with a simple pinch and pull on his ear. "Dahhh!"

"You can pout all you want, but we can't afford to lose a crew mate! Especially in this kind of situation!" Nami granted, and browsed the room in a fast motion, hoping to find Chopper and Luffy.

Nami stopped, startling Zoro from the abrupt stop.

"Oi, what's wrong!?" Zoro asked, cocking his head to see her face.

"Do you hear that?" Nami asked, not answering Zoro's question, but still, Zoro listened closely for a noise.

Zoro furrowed his eyebrows deeply as he heard a silent sobbing. He looked right at Nami, his face serious and quite scary.

"That's..Chopper crying.." Zoro analyzed and soon got pulled by Nami to get closer to the noise.

"I hear it better now! It's getting closer!" Nami exclaimed, running faster and faster for she was so worried about her crew mates at this point. "The noise! It's in this roo-."

Nami cut off her words, her body stiff as if it was just frozen solid. Zoro then felt Nami's grip on his left ear, release, giving him a chilling feeling.

"Hey..Nami, what's wrong?" Zoro queried, sweating heavily.

"Luffy...he..blood...everywhere...Chopper..." Nami jabbered, getting a look of confusion from Zoro.

Zoro looked straight at where Nami was looking, and he fell to the ground, on his knees. There was so much blood..everywhere...crying noises..pain...

"Chopper...what happened..?" Zoro asked, his eyes widening intensely.

* * *

(To Coocoo and Ronny!) (At Drum Island's town)

"Hurry, Ronny! These people might have directions to the castle!" Coocoo rushed, making Ronny carry him faster.

"Sir..umm..why must I carry you?" Ronny queried as he piggy-back carried Coocoo.

"Political reasons. You wouldn't understand." Coocoo answered, thinking well of his excuse after hearing Ronny mutter an, "Oh..".

Ronny stopped, taking a quick breath before he spoke to the woman in front of him.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the doctor lives? You know, the doctor who died recently?" Ronny asked, hoping for an answer.

"Yes. She lives in that castle way on top of that mountain. It's terrible, though...she was such a great doctor.." The woman mumbled the last part and walked off, slightly suspicious of the two.

Ronny sighed. More running? Just what he needed...

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Coocoo ordered, making Ronny sigh in annoyance.

"I can't just run without motivation.." Ronny said, rubbing his belly to show that he was hungry.

"Motivation? I see..." Coocoo said as he rubbed his blondish beard.

Coocoo then, thanks to Ronny's oh-so-helpful statement, decided to motivate him. Ronny's eyes bulged out when he saw a large, metal-like thing in his captain's hands. He wasn't sure what it was, but just one look into the captain's eyes made you want to wet your pants. So, just like that, Ronny dashed up to the hill.

"Wow! So fast! And I didn't even make the waffles yet." Coocoo approved, impressed by Ronny's speed and maneuvering.

Yes, you heard right. The metal-like thing, that was a waffle maker. xD

* * *

(Back to the Straw Hats) (In Kureha's research room)

"Hurry! Lay him down on the couch!" Chopper ordered, hastily grabbing his medical supplies.

It was only just a few minutes ago when THAT happened... Chopper shook his head, trying to forget the paining event but it wouldn't stop floating around in his mind. Luffy..he didn't make it in time.. He had to sacrifice too much for Chopper's stupid mistake. Chopper punched himself again for the fifth time after this had happened; He couldn't believe that Luffy got hurt because of him..

"Give me the peroxide!" Chopper barked another order, instantly getting the items he needed.

Chopper smiled in relief. He managed to do it; He stitched Luffy's chest back together. Though, it was worrisome seeing that Luffy wasn't waking up, but it takes time to heal anyway..

Chopper huffed, tired and angry. He almost killed his captain..

"Chopper, it was a success, right?" Nami asked, looking worriedly at Luffy's stitches.

"Yeah, it went well. He just needs to rest for a few hours." Chopper answered, getting a sigh of relief from Nami.

"Good.." Nami said, smiling warmly at her captain, even though he was sleeping.

Chopper toddled out of there, and decided it to be the best time to get some fresh air. Because as of right now, he needed it..

_"Luffy...I can't believe you did that.." Chopper thought to himself, thinking of the past event._

_*~Flashback~*_

_"Good-bye..cruel world." Chopper sobbed silently and was just about to stab his heart with the knife._

_Chopper's eyes widened immensely. He didn't feel the knife in him, but he..he felt blood all over himself. Why? Why did he feel so much blood? He looked up, slowly opening his eyes to see the captain in front of him, breathing heavily from the heavy loss of blood._

_"Luffy!" Chopper cried, seeing the knife stabbed into Luffy's chest._ _"Why!? Why did you do that!?"_

_"There..wasn't...enough time..." Luffy answered, coughing out blood. "I had...to take the..stab.."_

_Chopper froze in place as he saw the captain now lying on the ground with a knife in him. His eyes couldn't focus on him, his heart beat went overboard. Luffy..was he going to die?_

_*~End of flashback~*_

"Stupid mistake.." Chopper spat, obviously angry at himself.

Suddenly, he felt a chill come across his spine. It tingled oddly and he looked back on instinct to see who was there. Kureha? It was her ghost again..

"Chopper.." Kureha called softly, knowing his pain was probably far too great. "You need save your friend, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean? He's fine, I stitched him up." Chopper replied, cocking his left eyebrow confusedly.

"No, I mean his disease." Kureha said, seeing a look shock pass on Chopper's face.

"Hold on..how did you..?" Chopper tried to ask, but got interrupted.

"When you're dead, you find out a lot of things. Want to know what pisses off Zoro?" Kureha asked, nudging Chopper's arm as she chuckled lightly.

"Not right now, but remember to tell me later. Anyway, why did you ask about Luffy's disease?" Chopper queried.

It was really convenient that Kureha would ask about Luffy's disease, since Chopper was planning on asking anyway.

"Because, I know the cure." Kureha answered, her face showing utmost seriousness.

* * *

Kureha knows the cure! OH MAH GOODNESS~! What will happen next? And who knows? You might find out what pisses off Zoro. xD


	6. Chapter 6: Originated

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

(To Coocoo and Ronny) (Almost to the top of the mountain)

"Hurry up!" Coocoo shouted, annoying the tired Ronny.

"Captain, I would like to see YOU carry me and actually run up this very hill!" Ronny growled, obviously angry at his captain and his lazy orders.

"Take your time." Coocoo granted.

* * *

(To Chopper and Kureha) (In Kureha's castle)

Chopper ran to Doctorine's research room, hoping to find the right book.

Doctorine told him that she wrote down the cure in her research notebook, and he wasn't going to waste any time looking into it. Especially because he had always longed to see the content of the notebook.

"Ah! It's right there!" Kureha claimed, pointing vividly at the book under her chair.

"Huh? Why would it be-?" Chopper asked, but cut himself off as soon as he noticed the book there and picked it up. "Got it."

"All right..now the cure is on the last page of the notebook." Doctorine told, but then noticed Chopper's curiousty.

"Can I-?" Chopper tried to ask, but instantly got cut off by Doctorine.

"No! Y-you can't read the other pages! Only the last page!" Doctorine declined, her eyes narrowed seriously.

"Aww...fine.." Chopper huffed as he flipped to the last page. "Okay..the cure is..a pink waffle berry?"

"Yes..it's extremely difficult to get though." Kureha warned, but then showed Chopper a very detailed map. "But I know you're going to try to get it anyway, so here are the directions."

"Thanks, Doctorine.."

Chopper smiled warmly at her and grabbed the map. Staring analytically at the map, resulted in him finding out the mortifying directions to the cure. Yes, mortifying, now let me tell you why..

First, you had to run around fifty miles to get to some cave, and once you get to the cave, you're supposed to somehow navigate yourself to the exit. And if you're lucky and are able to get out of that cave, then you have to go another fifty miles; After all this running, you have to climb this 60,000 foot long mountain, and apparently, you can find the berry there.

"Wow.." Chopper gaped, all ready tired just thinking about doing all of that.

"Well, have fun." Kureha said, chuckling lightly afterwards as she saw Chopper run off back to Luffy.

The first thing Chopper thought of was the disease that Luffy had, the stab would heal eventually, but the disease was a completely different thing. In fact, it was life-threatening.

Nami looked back to see who was walking towards Luffy, and she smiled slightly when she saw Chopper.

"Chopper, do you need some privacy?" Nami asked, unsure if she should leave or not.

"No, no! It's fine if you're here. I'm only doing a quick test.." Chopper assured and swiftly went to check Luffy's blood.

Nami's eyes analyzed what was happening before her. Chopper had such a sad face, a face that showed nothing but worry and sorrow, but of course you'd be upset if your captain was in pain..

After the hasty blood test, Chopper's face completely changed from a concerned face, to a deathly concerned face. Nami quickly picked up on it when she saw Chopper quickly put the blood on the counter.

Before Chopper left, Nami called him, wanting an answer.

"Chopper, wait! What..what did you find out?"

Chopper stood there, oddly silent.

There was a part of him that told him not to tell Nami, but..she had to prepare for the worst I suppose.

Chopper looked back at her, his eyebrows furrowed seriously as his hooves clasped together anxiously. Nami noticed the behavior, knowing right away something was up, but she didn't realize that the news would be hard-to-hear..

"Luffy..is going to die, very soon in fact.."

Nami froze.

Was Chopper serious?

"W-what do you mean..?"

"Nami, Luffy's blood is thinning dramatically, and he only has but a few hours to live.."

Nami's eyes widened painfully, not wanting to believe this horrible truth. Chopper realized her pain, and quickly went to hug her as she cried hysterically.

"Don't worry, Nami..I'll save Luffy, I promise.."

(An hour later) (Almost to the cave)

Chopper breathed hoarsely as he ran nonstop to the cave. It was tiring to never take a break, but there wasn't exactly much time to just sit down and rest. He exhaled again, extremely tired at this point, but he did see the cave in viewpoint.

"F-finally.."

Chopper coughed slightly for the lack of water, but since he was at that supposed puzzling cave, he decided to lap up some of the snow. It was practically water anyway.

After the large amount of snow digested by Chopper, he ran into the cave, hoping to find the correct way out of there.

* * *

(To Coocoo and Ronny) (At the top of the mountain)

"I didn't think it was possible, but we actually did it. We made it up the mountain.." Coocoo huffed as he went up to the castle door and knocked on it.

"Yeah..let's just hope that the doctor found out the cure before they..died.." Ronny said softly, his eyes lowering to the ground.

Slightly interrupting their chat, the door opened, revealing a built, tan man.

"H-hello.." The two greeted shakily.

"Hn.." Zoro grunted skeptically.

* * *

(Back to Chopper) (Now out of the cave)

"J-just 45 miles to go.." Chopper huffed, gasping for air as he continuosley ran.

Chopper's running soon turned to forced running, and the forced running was just him dragging his feet over and over in a fast motion. Basically, fast-walking. Another breathless gasp. It was too tiring..

"L-Luffy...please stay alive.."

* * *

(In Kureha's castle)

Nami wiped the sweat off of Luffy's forehead with a cold rag, making sure that he was comfortable. Luffy was awake at that point, and honestly, he was enjoying the care he got from Nami. Though, he had to keep that thought to himself.

"Are you feeling better?" Nami asked, obviously worried.

"Uh-huh..thanks for taking care of me." Luffy said, grateful for her help.

"No problem." Nami assured, smiling warmly at him.

Of course it was worrisome to see Luffy in this predicament, but she knew that she could count on Chopper to do this. After all, it was a promise; And that kind of promise, wouldn't just fly by Chopper, no, he was different when it came to promising things.

Chopper..he wasn't the kind of person to break a promise..

Nami quickly looked behind her after hearing loud footstep noises, and her eyes widened in fear when she saw two large men enter the room. But, she was relieved when she saw Zoro walking along with them.

"Friends of yours?" Nami questioned skeptically.

"No. Not friends.." Zoro answered, and then looked at Luffy seriously. "They want to know where the cure is."

"Hah? Why do you want the cure?" Nami asked, confused.

"Hey! We don't need to tell you! We have the right to be here, we know the doctor-." Ronny replied, trying to defend his captain, but was cut off by him.

"Ronny, I don't want conflict. I'll just tell them." Coocoo lightly sighed and looked at everyone with blank eyes. "My daughter is the first person who had the disease, and she is dying so slowly and painfully, because before, there was no cure. But, we finally found out about this doctor from Drum Island, and apparently the doctor knew a lot about stuff like that.."

Nami nodded slowly, showing understanding.

"So we connected with the doctor through the den den mushi, thanks to a good friend, and he/she decided they would help."

"So..Kureha was supposed to make the cure for you?" Nami asked analytically.

"Is that the doctor's name?" Coocoo asked, unsure.

"Yes."

"All right..then Kureha was only supposed to find out what the cure was, and we were supposed to get the supplies for the cure."

"So you just had to get supplies for the cure, and she would make the cure with the stuff you retrieved?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Well..it seems that you're a little late.." 

* * *

(Back to Chopper) (Half-way up the 60,000 foot long mountain)

"Almoooost...there!"

Faster. Faster. Faster! 

* * *

A/N: This story is almost over. Only like, two more chapters, and it will be done. ^^

Thanks to anyone who has been reading this story. 


	7. Chapter 7: Stay Awake!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

(Kureha's castle)

"So there's another doctor out there who's taking care of the cure right now?" Coocoo asked, his face seeming relieved.

"Yup." Nami simply replied.

Coocoo, after hearing the wonderful news, began to get ready to leave, but Nami stopped him right away.

"Hold on a minute! You can't leave just yet!"

"Why not?"

"I need answers.. I..I want to know how Luffy got this disease.."

* * *

(Almost to the top of the 60,000 foot long mountain)

Chopper looked up as high as he could, noticing a weird, blue tree.

His left eyebrow cocked, wondering what it was. But soon, he saw pink things on the branches.

"Ha!? Pink Waffle Berries!?" Chopper gasped, increasing his running speed.

* * *

(Back to Kureha's castle)

"Oh that.." Coocoo sighed, not wishing to explain the whole story, but this woman was persistent in stopping him from leaving.

"What do you mean!? You know how he got the disease?" Nami asked, hopeful.

"Yeah.." Coocoo groaned, uninterested in this conversation, for it was a shameful experience he went through.

"Well! Don't just stand there like a bucket of chicken butts! Tell me how!" Nami demanded, stomping her foot hard on the ground.

"Yeah! I want to know!" Luffy chimed in.

"Shouldn't you know?" Ronny asked, comically sweat-dropping.

"Ahh...no, I have no idea." Luffy admitted, shrugging a bit.

"Gahh.." Coocoo sighed, just wanting to leave this place and find the other doctor.

"Just tell us, all ready!" Nami barked annoyed.

"Want me to tell them?" Ronny questioned, knowing that the captain just wanted to leave.

"No, I can do this." Coocoo assured, and looked right at Nami with the utmost serious eyes. "It all started when.."

* * *

(On top of the 60,000 foot long mountain)

Chopper finally reached the top of the mountain.

It took effort, willpower, and the occasional pep from his, 'You can do it!' notes.

"Now..all I need to find now is the Pink Waffle Berry Tree.."

* * *

(Back to Kureha's castle)

"So let me get this straight.." Nami said, comically sweat-dropping after hearing the story. "When Luffy went out to get blue glue, which I have no idea why he was looking blue glue in the first place, he met the guy who was supposed to give you the sample disease cell?"

"Yeah." Coocoo answered simply.

"Okay, so basically, the guy who was going to send the diseased sample cell to you, to help Doctorine find out the cure, ended up selling it to Luffy? And..he ate it!?"

"That's exactly what happened. Now..can I go?"

"Whatever! Go ahead, I heard what I needed to hear!"

Nami fumed.

She couldn't believe her captain just ate a random thing without knowing what the hell it was! Ohh...he was so going to get it! Nami turned over to Luffy, her glare deadly, but it didn't seem to deter Luffy at all..

"Luffy! Why would you do something so stupid!?" Nami asked, definitely angry.

"I..I'm sorry..I'm..so..tired..." Luffy replied with an apology, though his voice was forced and tired.

"Luffy? What's going on?" Nami asked, noticing the strange behavior. "Huh!? Your blood! It's thinning immensely!"

Nami panicked as she tried to think of what to do. But there was nothing she could do to help, the only hope was the Pink Waffle Berry..

Though, with just one look at Luffy, she could tell there wasn't much time. But..she had to keep him awake, because if he fell asleep, he wouldn't be able to wake up again.

"Luffy, hey, why don't you tell me the story about that dumb fish again?" Nami suggested, hoping that story-telling would keep him awake.

"...S-Sure...I..I..guess I..could.." Luffy rasped as a forced smile appeared on his face.

He knew, and everyone else knew..he had at least a 2% chance of living.

* * *

(Half-way down the 60,000 foot long mountain)

"I got it! I got the berries!"

Chopper sprinted as fast as he could, knowing that he got the medicine gave him a lot of hope of saving Luffy. Now..all he had to do was mix it up with some Jun syrup, and shove it in Luffy's mouth. Then..everyone would be happy again..

Stay alive when I get there..okay?

* * *

(Back to Kureha's castle)

It had all ready been twenty minutes since Coocoo left to help Chopper, and Nami was trying her best to keep Luffy up by listening to his stories.

"Haha~! I loved that story, Luffy." Nami praised and then saw a smile grace itself on Luffy's face.

"Thanks...N..Nami..can...can I s-sleep now? I..I'm so..tired.." Luffy asked, his eyes starting to droop.

"No! I still want to hear another story, come on..what about that story where you got hit by a baseball?" Nami requested, urging him to stay awake.

Suddenly, Luffy's hands grasped Nami's arms, and he looked right at her.

His face showed such pain and tiredness, he just wanted to die..but why? Luffy..he had to live!

"Nami...t-there's not..e..enough time.." Luffy managed to say, his voice airy. "I..I just want..rest.."

"No..you can't! You have to stay awake! You can't let this disease rule over your beliefs!" Nami shouted, but Luffy grimaced sorrowfully in return.

"Nami..." Luffy breathed.

He..he was so tired.

"I-." Luffy tried to say, but got cut off by Nami pushing him onto his bed.

He felt teardrops falling down on his face, Nami's tears..it felt like he could feel her pain through her tears.

"Nami..I..I..just-." Luffy tried to explain, but got cut off again by Nami.

"NO! I won't let you die! Chopper..Chopper promised he would save you! He promise me that he would save you! I won't let you die! Not like this!" Nami cried, more tears falling down her cheeks.

"Nami, you can't just keep Luffy awake by making him tell stories.." Zoro stated, his voice cold. "He..just wants to sleep all ready, he's tired."

"Zoro..you're quitting on Luffy?" Nami asked in disbelief.

"No..I'm setting him free." Zoro answered, eyes tearing up a tad. "If you love something, set it free."

Nami glanced over at Zoro, her face showing true pain. Until..

"But..if you truly love something, and can save that something, never let it go.." Nami stated a comeback, and gazed at Luffy.

Zoro chilled at her words.

She truly had the zing to want to save Luffy, even at the cost of her own pain.

"All right..but, how do you plan on keeping him awake until Chopper comes back? You can't just make him stay awake with HIM telling stories." Zoro declared, putting out some obvious information.

"I know..that's why..I'm going to have to do this.." Nami slightly hesitated as she raised her hands up in the air and wiggled her fingers.

* * *

(Now at the bottom of the 60,000 foot long mountain)

"Almost! I just..have to go faster.."

Chopper ran faster than ever once he got down the really tall mountain.

Though..instead of him going through everything like a breeze, he heard loud crumpling noises. Chopper looked in front of him, and a blurry image of someone came running to him.

Who the heck..?

"YOUUUUU~!" Coocoo bellowed, pointing vividly at Chopper.

"EHHHHH~!?"

* * *

(Back to Kureha's castle)

"HAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAH~! S-STOP! I-I CAN'T BREATHE!" Luffy begged as he flailed around under Nami's restraint.

"Oi, Nami! You're only going to make it worse by tickling him!" Zoro yelled, uncomfortable by this situation.

"Hey, it's keeping him awake, isn't it?" Nami asked, smirking mischievously.

"Ahh...but.." Zoro stammered, unable to handle the situation.

"ZOROOOO~! HEHELP MEHEHEHE!" Luffy begged as he felt Nami's fingers dig into his sides.

"Nah..I think I'm going to leave.." Zoro declined and slowly backed away from the tickling scene.

"GAHHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA! J-JERK, C-COME BAHAHAHAHAHAAHACK!"

* * *

(Still at the bottom of the mountain)

"Okay..so..you wanted to help me take these berries over to Kureha's castle?" Chopper asked, making sure.

"Yes." Coocoo and Ronny replied in unison.

Chopper shrugged, confused by these men's actions, but at the same time, love their actions. Of course, he wasn't sure about trusting them with carrying the berries, but he did trust them enough to carry HIM.

Ronny ran easily as held the tiny Chopper; It was much easier than Coocoo, let me tell you that much. Now..only just a little ways longer..

* * *

(Back to Kureha's castle)

"Hahh...ha.." Luffy gasped, desperately inhaling for air.

It was all because of Nami that he was so hyped up and breathless. But..he did seem to be more awake now.

"Ahh..was I bit too..umm.." Nami tried to ask, but couldn't think of the right word.

"Forceful? Crazy with power?" Luffy finished for her, noticing a slight smile on her face.

"I guess I was a LITTLE crazy with power.." Nami said, chuckling a bit nervously.

"Definitely." Zoro agreed, now back in the room.

"Ah! Zoro! Why didn't you help me, jerk!?" Luffy asked, oddly angry.

"Because, I..I think it was for the best that Nami tickled you." Zoro replied, earning two very skeptical glares. "Look. You're lively again..but.."

"I know..I still have a deadline." Luffy remembered distastefully.

"But we can trust Chopper to do this! He made a promise after all!" Nami reminded, sort of reassuring the worried Luffy.

"Thanks, Na-." Luffy started saying, but instantly cut himself off as he felt a weird twitching in his heart.

It felt like his heart was being squeezed.

Let me tell you, it didn't feel good at all. If fact..blood began to drip down my lips, and onto my bandaged chest.

"LUFFY!" Nami cried, shaking Luffy lightly to get his attention.

There was no use.

He was all ready dying..

* * *

(Out of the cave)

"Onward, my steed!" Chopper ordered as he carefully being carried by Ronny.

"Relax. We've all ready gotten out of the cave, and now we only have fifty more miles to go to get to Kureha's castle." Ronny assured. then heard the happy giggling emit from Chopper.

_"Luffy..I'm going to save you! Just promise to stay awake, okay?" Chopper thought to himself as smiled warmly._

* * *

Last chapter is next; I hope you all enjoyed it so far, and that you'll finish reading this story.


	8. Chapter 8: The End

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

(Kureha's castle)

"Luffy! Wake up!" Nami begged, shaking his body violently to awake him.

Luffy couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, but the pain kept him awake. He grabbed firmly onto Nami's hand, and squeezed it as tears began dripping down his cheeks.

Nami looked down at his pained face, and cried as well.

There was no more hope, was there?

Suddenly, Nami felt a tighter squeeze on her hand, and she looked closely at Luffy. He was about to speak..so he was still awake? Thank goodness.

"I-I guess..you can tell...that..that there..i-is not..much time..." Luffy guessed, chuckling a bit. "That's why..I..I need you to..do s-something for me.."

"Anything! Just say it." Nami urged, smiling lightly.

"I..I need you..t-to set me free.." Luffy requested, his voice seeming rather forced.

* * *

(During the 50 mile run back)

"Just thirty more miles away!" Chopper announced, making everyone speed up.

"Awesome! I hope Luffy's okay!" Ronny wished, thinking about the poor lad.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay! We have the cure after all!" Coocoo mentioned, assuring Chopper's anxiety.

"Yeah..I guess-." Chopper said, but cut himself off when he saw an arrow fly through the sky.

The arrow! It was heading towards Coocoo, and he had the berries! Crap..there wasn't much choice..was there?

_SPLOOSH! _Blood splurged itself all over the pure white snow, making it a dark pink. Coocoo stood there, shocked about what had just happened. He was sure that the arrow went for him! He looked around, and soon saw the reindeer lying on the ground with an arrow through his chest.

"CHOPPER!" Coocoo screeched.

* * *

(Back to Kureha's castle)

"..No..n-no no no! I can't! I-I won't!" Nami stuttered, lightly sobbing.

"Nami..please..I-I'm so tired.." Luffy begged, blood now flooding from his mouth. "I'm..in s-so..much pain..."

"I won't ever let you die! Much less be the reason you died!" Nami shouted, her fingers shaking.

Luffy opened his eyes slightly, and looked right at Nami with all the willpower he had, and said,

"Please! Nami, it hurts..it hurts so much..."

Nami bit her lip; It was so painful to see her captain have to go through so much.

She had to decide..kill Luffy and save him from more pain..wait..she was deciding on this? She was deciding whether or not to kill her captain?! What the hell? Of course there was an easy answer to this..

Hell no..

There was no giving up on the Straw Hat crew.

"NO!" Nami defied, her hands clenched into a fist. "I WILL NOT KILL YOU! You know why?"

"No..why?"

"Because! You're not SUPPOSED to give up, Luffy! That's not who you are! I-I know you're hurting like crazy! But..but you're going to be the Pirate King! And you can't be the Pirate King acting like this, right!?

Luffy winced. Pain stung his heart again, but this time, in a different way.

He couldn't believe that he forgot what was important..his dream..being the Pirate King..

"Y-you're right..Nami.."

Nami smiled, relieved that she talked some sense into them.

"I-I..I just need..to put h-hope in Chopper.." Luffy stammered slightly and his began drooping again.

Luffy..he was so tired..

* * *

(Back to the 50 mile run back)

"CHOPPER! SPEAK TO ME!" Coocoo pleaded as he shook him frantically for a reply.

Chopper violently coughed out blood as he tightly wrapped his arms around Coocoo's large wrist.

"Hahh...go..go.." Chopper breathed dryly.

"Go? You want us to go!? Are you crazy?" Coocoo asked, his eyebrows furrowing worriedly.

"Luffy..needs...hah..it now..ha.." Chopper managed to say as more blood dripped from his mouth. "Please..go.."

Coocoo looked at Chopper and then back at Ronny. He had to decide whose life was more important? He didn't wan't to decide this..no..this was too much.

"I can't..I can't decide this! I'll just carry you there!" Coocoo offered, picking the reindeer up.

"That's stupid...I'm..I'm going to die anyway..hah..I'm..just..hah..dead weight.." Chopper stated, his voice cracking.

"I'm not going to let you die!" Coocoo shouted and carried the bleeding reindeer across the large environment.

* * *

(Back to Kureha's castle)

"Luffy, do you need some water?" Nami asked, noticing Luffy's very dry lips.

"S-sure.." Luffy replied, smiling. "But..c-can..hah...you get..m-me some meat?"

"Luffy..you know I can't give you meat, that'd probably make you feel worse."

"But..I'm sooo hungry..."

"Luffy.."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said, 'no'!"

"Come on..please?"

"Luffy!"

"PLEEEEASEEEE?"

"Okay! I'll mix it into your water."

"Eww.."

"Hey, it's the only way you'll get meat."

"Okay.."

"Those guys.." Zoro said to himself, comically sweat-dropping.

As soon as Nami left, Luffy looked straight at Zoro, giving him a sorrowed look.

"Zoro..come..hah..here.." Luffy softly ordered.

Zoro nodded and walked up to Luffy, a certain seriousness in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I..hah..have a f-favor..to ask.."

"Ask away."

"I..only have..hah..five minutes..hah..to live."

"What!? Wait..how do you know?"

"Chopper..hah..he gave m-me this.."

Luffy handed Zoro a weird looking device with the name, 'scanner' on it, and Zoro looked at Luffy with a cocked eyebrow. Was this..supposed to indicate Luffy's life span?

"It..shows how much..time I-I have left.."

Zoro blinked a few times. Shocked was an understatement! How did Chopper do this?

Zoro shook his head a bit, and looked at thew scanner's reading. Luffy was right..4 minutes left now..

"What do you want me to do? I'm confused, captain.."

"Zoro..gahh..I-I don't want Nami..hah..to see me die.."

Zoro's heart twitched a bit at this statement. Luffy all ready guessed he would die..but..this was paining news.

"I..I want you..hah..to pull the plug.."

"Why? Why do this for Nami?"

"Because..I love her.."

* * *

(Half-way up the mountain to Kureha's castle)

"We're almost there, Chopper!" Coocoo announced, hearing a sigh of relief from Chopper.

Thank goodness..Chopper was still alive despite the endless bleeding.

"T-that's great! H-hurry though..there's..not much time.."

"Got it!" Coocoo nodded in reply.

* * *

(Back to Kureha's castle)

"Ahh..I see.." Zoro said quietly.

Luffy..he loved Nami. That was crazy, yet wonderful, but also terrible because he was going to die.

"I-I'm so sorry..that I'm d-doing this to you..hah.."

"Captain..is this an order?"

Luffy sat silently.

"Because if it's not an order, I won't do it, because you're my best friend.. But if it's an order..I have no choice."

"Zoro..I.."

"Answer! Is this captain's order!?"

"..Yes..."

Zoro choked a bit as he removed his sword.

"All right then.."

Zoro raised his sword high up to the ceiling, ready to plunge it into his grieving heart.

Suddenly, unknown to Zoro and Luffy..Nami entered the room.

"Wait..before y-you do that..hah.."

"Hm?"

"Tell Nami..that..hah..I love her.."

"...All right..."

"Thank you..I-I love..hah..you guys.."

Zoro's eyes teared up as he shakily threw down his sword, and plunged into the flesh of the human underneath him. His eyes opened slightly, yet hesitantly and looked down at Luffy. But..the horrifying part was..it wasn't Luffy.

"Nami...why?" Luffy asked, his voice cracking in pain as he saw Nami on top of him.

"Because..hah..I-I love you too, Luffy.." Nami admitted.

The sword..it was pierced through Nami's stomach, but she was still breathing and smiling at Luffy.

"Luffy..you idiot.." Nami sobbed.

* * *

(On top of Kureha's mountain)

"Gooo! We're almost at the castle! Faster! Faster!" Chopper screeched through the pain.

* * *

(Back to Kureha's castle)

"How could you..hah..how could you just throw your life away!? Even if it was for my sake, I wanted to be able to tell you my last words.."

"Nami..I.."

"No..don't talk.. You didn't believe in Chopper enough.."

Luffy blinked as his heart continued to twitch uncontrollably.

"You could of been saved...hah..but you did'nt believe enough..you are supposed to be the pirate King..now act like it!

Nami grabbed Luffy's head, crying hysterically.

"LUFFY! YOU CAN BE THE PIRATE KING! No..you WILL be the Pirate King! You understand me, damn it!?"

Luffy then cried. Nami..she was right.. He was supposed to be Pirate King, but he was acting like a complete idiot, wasn't he?

"I..I understand.." Luffy wept lightly.

"..Good...now..hold me tight.."

Luffy's eyes widened as he hugged her bloody body.

"..I want to die holding the person I love.."

Pain..

This was so painful..he wanted to hold her even tighter when she said that.

He loved her so much..and..and she did too..

No he didn't want her to die, he wanted to hug her forever, knowing that she was alive in his arms, not hold her tightly when she's dead.

"I..love you.." Nami sobbed as her eyes closed.

"Nami.."

* * *

(2 years later)

Luffy hummed, delighted as he ate one of his favorite meals, Meat Casserole.

"Hahh.." Luffy sighed happily as he gulped down the last of it. "Amazing work yet again.."

"I'm glad you think so..Pirate King.." Nami giggled as she rested her hands on Luffy's shoulders.

* * *

Yes..I rushed this story. I'm sorry that I cut it off sooooo quickly, but I'm trying to write this other story, and I had to cut this one short. So basically, everyone's happy and alive. ^^


	9. Chapter 9: Redo of Chapter 8

A/N: I cut off chapter 8 really short, and I apologize to my readers. I deleted the document to that chapter, and I'm starting this chapter off when Luffy says, "Nami..", after Nami tells him she loves him. Again, I'm sorry for that..

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

(Kureha's castle)

"Nami.." Luffy called softly as he saw close her eyes.

_SWOOSH! _The doors of Kureha's castle flew open, revealing Chopper and the others. Wait..and the cure! Yes, they had the cure! Chopper jumped out of Coocoo's arms and rushed to make the rest of the cure.

"Need any help?" Coocoo asked, noticing the reindeer's forced haste.

"Yes..I need you to shove this into Luffy's mouth. He's not good about medicine, but he'll probably drink it at this kind of situation." Chopper accepted the offer, and finished the medicine. "Here! Go!"

"A-ah! Okay!" Coocoo stuttered slightly as he ran to Luffy with the medicine safely in his palms.

Coocoo ran into the room where Luffy was, and saw that orange-haired woman laying right on top of him. He was confused about that, even a little embarrassed. Until..he heard silent sobbing.

"L-Luffy, ahh..Chopper made the medicine for you." Coocoo stammered a bit as he shoved the medicine in Luffy's mouth.

Quickly, Luffy swallowed it.

Though..Luffy had that face..that face that screamed pain.

"Is something wrong-?" Coocoo asked, but got cut off by Luffy's loud retort.

"Yes! Everything is wrong! EVERYTHING! Nami's dead! N-Nami..she's dead! Because of me..because of my stupidity! It's all my fault! All of it!"

Coocoo stepped back a few steps, and gave Luffy a confused look.

Nami was dead? How..?

Suddenly, Chopper entered the room, and also noticed the navigator on Luffy. Well, to be fair, who wouldn't notice?

"Nami? What are you doing?" Chopper asked, but didn't get an answer. "Nami? Can you hear me?"

"..She's dead.." Luffy answered for her.

"W-what?" Chopper stammered, flabbergasted by this.

"Nami died saving me." Luffy answered again, crying lightly.

Chopper remained silent, but walked over to Nami and picked her up. He checked her pulse, and sweat fell anxiously down his cheeks. Her pulse..it still beeped ever so slightly.. There was still a chance!

Chopper quickly pushed Luffy off the comfy bed, and placed Nami there instead. Obviously, Luffy was shocked by Chopper's aggressive actions.

"What was that for!?"

"Nami still has a pulse! There's a chance to save her!"

"R-really!?"

"Yes! Now, step back! She needs some room."

Everyone nodded and stepped far back, nervously waiting for Nami's medical attention to be finished. Just a few minutes after all the bandaging and shock to her heart, Chopper looked back at everybody with a relieved smile.

"She's alive..but she needs some rest.." Chopper breathed heavily, exhausted by the swift medical help.

"Thank goodness.." Luffy sobbed lightly, tears eradically falling down his features.

Chopper smiled warmly at Luffy. He looked so happy when Nami was announced alive, in fact, Chopper even let Luffy give her a hug; Just not too tight of a hug.

"Nami..wake up soon, okay? I have so many things I want to tell you.." Luffy whispered into her ear, though he knew she didn't hear it, he just wanted to say it..

"Well.." Chopper interjected the happiness shyly. "I have to do something..Coocoo, here."

Chopper handed the rest of the medicine to Coocoo, and received a look of shocked happiness.

"Y-you're giving me this?" Coocoo asked, stammering slightly.

"Of course. Your daughter got infected by the disease as well, right?"

"Yeah..but..I didn't think you'd give me the cure."

"Why wouldn't I? You helped me save my friends, so this is the least I could do."

Coocoo was quiet for a few minutes, trying to hold back joyful tears, until he just couldn't hold it in any longer. And _WHAM!_ Coocoo cried out in hysterics and hugged Chopper tightly.

"T-thank you so much!" Coocoo sobbed, choking slightly from the crying. "I gotta go give it to her! Thank you!"

And just like that, Coocoo left, and also left Chopper a Den Den Mushi with a note on it.

The note said: 'I'll call you through the Den Den Mushi to tell you when my daughter is okay again.'

Chopper smiled. What a nice man..I hope that daughter turns out okay.

"Well..I'll be back in a few minutes." Chopper said cautiously as he left the room.

(In Chopper's room with Kureha's research notebook)

"I wonder what's so important in this notebook.." Chopper though aloud as he slowly and hesitantly opened it.

The notebook was full of research notes, obviously.. But most of the stuff in the notebook were things that Chopper all ready knew. But to be fair, Kureha practically taught him everything she knew.

Chopper sighed a bit, bored as he flipped through the pages. Until..

"Wahh!?"

Chopper stood straight up, and looked closely at the words just to make sure he wasn't crazy.

Dcotorine..she wrote this? I didn't even realize...how much she loved me..

"D-Doctorine..."

Sobbbing..more sobbing.. But it was a happy sobbing..

The page's words, the words that Doctorine wrote..were so beautiful.

What it said? Well..here: 'Chopper, he gets on my nerves sometimes I admit..but..he makes me feel so happy and young again. It's like he's my son, a really annoying son who makes mistakes left and right. But I'm confident that he'll be an amazing doctor. That crazy Chopper..if only I could tell him how much I appreciated and loved him. But sadly, I can't express myself so openly..it's embarrassing. Hopefully, Chopper will see this last page..and he'll know that I loved him unconditionally. In fact, if you are reading this, Chopper..I love you..stay strong. Because..by the time you read this..I will be dead. But even in death, I will always love you.'

"DOCTORINE~! WAHHHHHHH~!" Chopper sobbing hysterically, crying immensely as he read those words. "I LOVE YOU TOO~! I PROMISE I'LL BE THE BEST DOCTOR IN THE WORLD!"

I promise..

* * *

(2 years later)

Everything turned out to be perfect after the two years on the Grand Line. Sanji sailed All Blue, Zoro became the world's best swordsman, Nami drew a map of the world, Robin found the Rio Poneglyph, Chopper became the world's best doctor, Franky sailed on his dream ship all the way across the Grand Line, Usopp became a brave warrior, and Brooke found Laboon. Oh..did I forget someone? Oh yes! I almost forgot. Luffy became the Pirate King! Hell yeah!

And even Coocoo's daughter turned out okay. In fact, she became a model for a Grand Line magazine.

Luckily, after that crazy predicament of Luffy getting a disease, everything turned out well. Thank goodness..and everyone fulfilled their dreams. What a happy ending..

Oh yeah, what happened to Coocoo and Ronny? Well..they also became models...elbow models~! TROLOLOLOL~!

* * *

A/N: Well, I re-did the story, and I hope you guys enjoyed this ending much better. I'm sorry for the cut off chapter, but hopefully I regained my writer badge. xD


End file.
